Alison Lunt
Alison Lunt is a girl who survived the initial Zombie outbreak in the town of Wit's End by setting up camp in the well protected park hidden within the 'Cave's Mouth' hill. Alison is the girlfriend of Kevin Little and Kelly Sander's best friend. She doubts whether she actually cares for Kevin when he starts showing xenophobic symptons towards the English survivors, disrespecting her and assuming himself as the leader of the group. History Wit's End Camp Alison suggested that some people should go and scavenge supplies for the group, Shaun and George signed up for the duty because they were getting annoyed with Kevin. Her first appearence in Issue 3 shows she worrying about Shaun and George whilst Kevin berrates them and calls them foreigners. When Shaun and George return, she is overjoyed to the dismay of Kevin. She breaks up with Kevin in Issue 5 when his attitude towards Kelly causes her to cry, and questions whether she likes him or not anymore. After this, Alison showed concern about the safety of the Mystery Box when it was discovered. When Megan found out that her husband Nathan had died of an overdose. To top it off, the camp was under threat as there was a hole in the fence. When the girls were taken back to camp, they all soon discovered that they had to evacuate through the alternate entrance which lead to the alleyway nearby. After they finished, Alison went outside her and Kelly's tent for fresh air. She was then bitten in the collar by a Zombie, Kelly then killed the Zombie with their personal shotgun. Kelly pulled Alison with her as the group began evacuating. Alison was then bitten in her leg by a Zombie, and Kevin kicked Alison out of Kelly's grasp. In her dying words, she told Kelly to not let Kevin bully her anymore. Several Zombies then landed on her and began devouring her. Not long afterwards, her brother Jeff died aswell. Death While limping, a Zombie Kevin kicked earlier bit Alison's leg and caused Kelly to frantically pull her. Kevin noticed the two and kicked Alison's chest and knocked her out of Kelly's arms. Alison was then devoured and it was likely she was eaten past the point of possible reanimation. Relationships Kelly Sanders Kelly and Alison were best friends, and Alison was the only person Kelly wouldn't feel shy about talking to. It is hinted by Kelly that they were friends since early childhood. According to Alison, her bond with Kelly couldn't be broken, and even if one of them died they would live on through the other. Alison broke up with Kevin when he made Kelly cry and decided to comfort her instead. Kevin Little Alison initially cared for Kevin prior to the apocalypse, but as Kevin's attitude and personality degenerated almost immediatley, Alison began to doubt whether she actually cared for Kevin anymore. When Kevin caused Kelly to cry, Alison ran to Kelly's aid and broke up with him. Brandon Carpenter Douglas Myers Survivors in General Trivia *Alison is based off Cannedsoup. The only inspiration is the name and her (initial) caring for her boyfriend. **By extension, this means that Alison was the first Wiki member character to die in the series.